Lonely days and Christmas Snow
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: An S+S christmas fic! Yeah, yeah. I know! It's April, big deal. I still wanted to write it. Uh... What else? Arg, I'm not good at this. Anyway, read and review!


Hello everybody! ::everyone dies in shock because she didn't say it in Japanese:: I know it's the midst of spring and this is a Christmas fic, but this idea was running circles in my brain and it wouldn't let me rest until I did it! So I'm here with my S+S Christmas story! It's not that good, but I was bored. Lucky for me, I'm on spring break, so I have lots of time to write my fics! Who knows: Maybe I'll actually finish off Soul Switch! Not bloody likely, but hey! I can dream! **_I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything associated with it except the plot line to this story._**

***

Sakura sighed deeply as she stared out of her bedroom window. It was a day till Christmas. Not a single flake of snow had fallen. Tomoyo and her mother were spending the holiday with relatives out of town. So were the rest of her friends. Her father and Toya who had gone to America last week were grounded due to a major blizzard and couldn't be home in time for Christmas.

*_Stupid New England weather…_* she thought to herself.

This would be the first time Sakura would be alone on Christmas. Even Syaoran had gone to Hong Kong for the holidays. At least… she _thought_ so.

Movement down on the empty street caught her eye. After a moments pause… "It is… _Syaoran-kun!_"

The amber-eyed boy looked up to her window and smiled one of his special smiles, one he saved just for her. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura motioned for him to not go anywhere and ran downstairs, throwing open her front door to greet him by throwing her arm about his neck. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Syaoran blushed a deep crimson as he returned the hug. "Its good to see you too… Even if we did see each other just yesterday."

She giggled softly and grabbed his wrist, tugging gently. "Come inside for some hot chocolate! It's freezing out here!"

He blushed, but complied and allowed the girl to lead him into the house.

Sakura went about getting everything ready while Syaoran sat himself on the couch.

She set down the mugs of chocolate upon the coffee table and sat beside him. "I thought you went to Hong Kong?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I couldn't get a flight. They were all booked." A thought suddenly occurred to him as he looked about, nervously. "Uh… Where's your brother?"

Sakura's face saddened slightly. "He and father are stuck in America…"

Syaoran looked at her, surprised. "You're alone for Christmas?"

"Hai…"

They both fell silent for a moment.

"I wish it would snow…" Sakura sighed softly. "I love white Christmases."

"I've never seen snow on Christmas…"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Never?"

"It doesn't snow much in Hong Kong…" he replied simply. He got up and smiled at her. "I should be going. Thanks for the chocolate. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled broadly as she walked him to the door. "I'd like that."

Syaoran hesitated for a moment before leaning down to her and kissing her forehead softly. "Sayonara Sakura-chan," he called to her as he left quickly, praying she couldn't see his blush.

Sakura waved numbly after him, blushing darkly herself. When he was out of her sight she closed the door. "Poor Syaoran-kun. He's all alone for Christmas… On the other hand, so am _I_…" She sighed. "But to have never seen snow on Christmas… I can't even _imagine _it."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "I have an idea." And with that, she retreated into her bedroom, laughing in a fashion akin to Tomoyo.

***

It was nearly midnight. Christmas eve. Sakura was standing atop the apartment building where Syaoran lived. She was wearing a Mrs. Clause style outfit, complete with Santa hat, and was sporting a pair of large white wings, courtesy of The Fly. She twirled her Star Wand and brought forth a Sakura Card, throwing it to the unseen wind.

"Mighty Snow, blanket the town to show my love a white Christmas! Snow Card!" she chanted before striking it dead center with her staff.

She watched with satisfaction as the Snow fairy glided serenely above the district of Tomoeda, creating a thick blanket of soft white powder. Below her, Sakura could hear a pair of balcony doors opening, and the surprised gasp of a young man. She smiled. She knew the magic would awake him and bring him to investigate. She spread her wings and glided down to great him.

Her innocent emerald eyes met with fierce and surprised amber ones as she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun."

"Sakura-chan?" He looked around, first at the snow, and then back at her. "You did this?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

A slight smile played across her lips. "You told me you've never seen a white Christmas. I wanted to make this year special for you, since you can't be with home with your family."

Syaoran smiled, and put his arms around her waist; pulling her from the railing she was perched upon and into a warm embrace. "I _am_ home. You're my family, Sakura..."

Sakura looked at him in a surprised manor. "Syaoran…" She smiled and wrapped her arms and wings about him, nuzzling her face against his chest. "And you're _my_ family, Syaoran. …I love you."

"I love you too, Angel," he replied in a soft whisper. "And I couldn't have asked for anything better that that."

Sakura and Syaoran shared a loving kiss, snow still falling around them, stars twinkling in the darkness that surrounded them. It would be the most memorable Christmas that either of them ever shared.

***

Really crappy ending, ne? Oh well. I'm not too good with endings anyhow. ^_^; As always, read and review! Perhaps next time I'll do a story that actually has chapters instead of a one-shot… Ja ne!

~ Jensu-chan


End file.
